Just because you're having a good time doesn't mean everyone else is!
by thevalkria
Summary: Gin and Katsura are being sought after by Kamui and Takasugi. But Gin and Katsura are doing their own thing together, and trying to work on their relationship.


Katsura laid beside Gintoki in the silver samurai's futon. They didn't have sex, at least not this time. No this, time it was more of a cuddle oriented type of certainly wasn't the first time they'd been together either. Katsura and Gintoki had started getting entangled with each other during the war, and obviously after the war as well. But it wasn't just Gintoki he laid with back in those days.

When times were calm, Takasugi would sneak Katsura to a secluded area and Takasugi would spend those nights together. They said his long black hair and gentle like manner was enough to remind them of a woman. That's what they told him that it was just a need for a release, a friends with benefits type deal that's what Gintoki told him, it was what Takasugi told him.

Katsura was fine with that; he'd comforted two of his closest friends in a way that was pleasurable to both of them and himself. Before they disbanded Katsura remembered the last time Takasugi held him and the passion he shown Katsura then. Katsura remembers what it was like looking into Takasugi's eyes that last night as if what they were doing was more than a casual interaction. How Takasugi kissed him. They even met a few times before the benizakura incident, but Takasugi was always leave before the outline of sun even touched the sky.

Katsura thinks to himself, it must have been a casual exchange for Takasugi. When the benizakura incident happened Takasugi was very well ready to kill him. Now Katsura may be called a fool by some but even he knew that if you cared for someone you weren't ready to kill that person at a moment's notice. It was simple to figure out.

 _Gintoki_ ; was however a harder case to crack. In front of everyone he'd call Katsura an idiot or mistake his name for Zura. Or honestly just do stuff to bother him. Yet, here they are lying next to one another, Gintoki stroking his hair, thinking he was asleep, like they were together, and like he wasn't going to be shooed out the room by the time morning came round.

Gintoki placed a soft kiss into Katsura's neck. It felt nice and got a reaction out of Katsura. Gintoki smiled and continued to press kisses into Katsura's neck. Katsura spoke in a low voice careful not to wake Kagura. "What's with that mushy, love stuff I thought you weren't into that."

" I knew you were awake, Zura" Gintoki replied.

Katsura said " It's not Zura, it's Katsura and that didn't answer my question!"

Gintoki shrugged his shoulders. " I thought you'd like it."

Katsura looked away from Gintoki " I'd just prefer it if you didn't act like we were like real lovers."

Gintoki arched an eyebrow. " Zura, is that something you like if we were lovers for real? No more pushing you out of bed, you and me spending time together going on dates, would want that?"

Katsura pressed his forehead against gintoki's his voice still low but now shaky " I think so, we've been with each other so long that I think it means something at least to me,Gintoki. Also my name is not Zura it's Katsura "

"Oi, Zura are you sure? Because once we start I don't want half-assed feelings to ruin our friendship." Said Gintoki.

Katsura nodded his head and kissed Gintoki. His feelings for gintoki were there , and they're real. This is what Katsura wanted for sure.

They woke up together in the morning. Things were pretty good. Kagura didn't seem to care that they were "dating" now when Gintoki broke the news to her she said "Oi Wig head, Zura don't go playing with Papa's heart and we won't have a problem!" while cracking her knuckles.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura, and I'm serious about my feelings too! You know I'm the one the receiving end I've got more to lose anyhow!" Kagura made a face.

"Zura…. They didn't need to know that." Gintoki shrugged his shoulders.

Gintoki told Shinpachi and the glasses wearing human only seemed to wish them good luck things were looking pretty good. So far.


End file.
